1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for stabilizing long bones, especially after the removal of a bone segment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking nails for the stabilization of fractured long bones have been developed in many different embodiments. They are proximally or distally driven into a long bone and, in most cases, comprise transverse through bores for a bone screws at their ends. This allows both sides of the fracture and any bone fragments to be connected to the locking nail with the aid of bone nails or screws to provide rotational stability.
DE 39 28 460 shows a locking nail where the distal through bore of the locking nail is defined as an elongated hole. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,281,649 and 4,875,475 teach to form the through bore as an elongated hole or slot within the proximal area and to put a pressure on the bone nail with the aid of a threaded pin screwed into the proximal end so as to in this way obtain a compression.
WO 91100065 also shows a similar compression device in connection with a locking nail. There it is shown that the hollow locking nail receives an inner part so as to be secured against torsion. The inner part is longitudinally displaced and can be axially moved from its proximal position. A through bore is provided which cooperates with an elongated hole in the nail. A corresponding bone screw can be led through the bore within the inner part. The device described is used for an osteotomy and allows the edges of the osteotomy to move apart from each other by a longitudinal displacement of the inner part.
DE 35 37 318 relates to a sliding slotted nail which has proximal and distal slots in a cloverleaf-shaped nail profile. The nail profile comprises an open through slot of a Kuntscher-type nail. Using such a nail it is possible to drive in the locking screws without using any aiming devices and image converters.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,877,019, 4,475,545 and 5,034,013 relate to locking nails which include an elongated hole or slot on one side only.
Furthermore, it is known to use an external fixator for stabilizing bones. It comprises a support element adapted to be provided at the outside of the bone and includes a plurality of adjustable pins which can be driven transversely across the bone. Such an external fixator can also be used for an osteotomy, ie., where a bone segment is removed. With the aid of a suitable structure, a pin arranged on the support element can be moved in parallel so as to realize a compression or displace a bone segment.